The True Art of Happiness
by Niminaa
Summary: When the Hashimoto's business quickly rises to the top, they leave their two children, Satomi and Yui with the grandparents. Their parents have no time for family. Yui soon falls ill, leaving Satomi to look after her in the hospital. He lives a quiet life


**"What good are dreams, if all you do is work? There's more to life than hitting the books, I hope you know."**

**"But I have to study to do well."**

**"That's all fine but what about having a good time?"**

**"Having a good time?"**

* * *

**The True Art of Happiness**

_Written by: _

**Niminaa**

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_Onii chan_

**Satomi**

* * *

There's something in this world that everybody believes they feel at some point. It can last for a lifetime or even a split second. Maybe if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it. Maybe it was meant to be difficult to find for that reason. However, someone _will _find it someday, somewhere. That makes them the lucky one out of all, the one person that everyone laughs at because they found it. The person who deserves it the most will definitely find it, at least I hope. It's not the same for everyone, though. Especially not for us.

No one deserves to watch their little sister struggle to sit up on a hospital bed with an IV stuck in her forearm. Yui's beautiful hair was slowly loosing its shine and looking more filthier every time I visited. The nurses did try to help her take a shower, but Yui got nauseous from just standing up. The lights were also dimmed so it wouldn't give her a headache. A wave of sadness rolled over me because almost everything did some sort of damage to her and I couldn't just protect her from everything. Talk about useless.

"Wouldn't you prefer if I fed it to you instead?"

Believe me, i've suggested this 5 times already in the last 3 minutes and it was getting more depressing. Her skin had already lost its healthy glow and was looking too pale. She was skinnier then ever because she occasionally vomited an hour after eating. That factor didn't stop her from consuming the sweets I secretly bring her (or food in general). There was no way Yui was ready to give up her pocky sticks. I kind of felt bad for doing it behind her doctor's back, but I felt even worse if I didn't bring her some. It was one of the rare chances to see a genuine smile on her face these days. I would've bought her a lifetime supply just to make her laugh. Her laugh was contagious and bubbly, making anyone feel warm to their stomachs.

"..Fine," She huffed in defeat, her words not matching her expression. Actually she looked quite relived and gave up on being stubborn. Yui leaned back on to her pillow as I shuffled forward, dragging my chair behind me.

I sat beside her and grabbed the bowl of rice, deciding to use one of the hospital's plastic forks. She opened her mouth, looking so adorable that I had to laugh lightly. We were both quiet as I fed her the rice and occasionally some meat bits. In the background, Yui had turned on some Korean soap opera that was too corny for me to even bother listening to. Although I noticed when her eyes widened at some dramatic parts and she'd mutter beneath her breath. It was amusing just to watch her "fangirl", as she deems it. I mainly tried to keep my focus on her face, trying not to remind myself that something was deeply wrong with her body and why it just couldn't function properly.

"I want to go out with someone like that," She sighed dreamily, eyes gleaming at the screen.

That almost made me fall back on my chair. Eventually I knew that Yui would grow up to be a beautiful girl and the guys would start to swarm her. But that was before last year when we found out her condition. Yui was already 11 years-old and quite the looker. Her long cinnamon brown hair was tied into two pigtails with red ribbons I got her on Christmas. She had gained our mother's hazel eyes, framed by long eyelashes. I inherited my father's seriously piercing green eyes, and mother's full red hair. When Yui smiled she'd flash her set of dimples, prominent on each cheek. We both had round faces from our father but she was losing some of her cheek, quickly growing skinnier. I was losing my roundness from growing and not eating most of the time either.

My arm ached from being up so long so I set the rice bowl down, grimacing at the romantic scene. The main character was now rushing to the airport to stop his girlfriend from leaving. He was frantic, pushing past people and shouting her name. The women turned around, looking shocked but she was already crying. Not hesitating at all, she fell into the man's embrace and they stood there, hugging.

"Absolutely not, you're even too young to be watching this! What's the rating?," As I reached out to grab the remote it was quickly snatched away by Yui and she was glaring at me as if I had suggested that we should kill a puppy.

She pointed an accusing finger at me, "You can't kill my vibe! Or Taku kun's! He might FINALLY PROPOSE! Then they'll have cute Taime babies!" At the confused expression on my face she added, "It's their ship name. Taime FOR LIFE!"

"What have you been doing in your free time?," I snorted, picking up one of her shoujo manga's from the nightstand. "Slowly obsessing over fictional characters?"

Yui scowled at me, some red crossing her face, probably embarrassed. Who knew she'd turn into such an otaku?

"You would understand if you read them! It's a total feels killer!"

_"Even if you end up working in a fast food drive through?," _I wondered.

The watch on my left wrist suddenly beeped annoyingly, indicating that it was 10 P.M. and time for me to go home. Yui's lips quickly formed a frown, looking lonely again. I had to bite my bottom lip so I wouldn't make any rash promises. The annoying beeps stopped on its own after I had gotten up to set her tray of food aside. Quickly, I sat on the bed beside her so I could kiss her goodnight.

"Why is it always 10, Onii chan?," Yui complained as I pecked her forehead gently.

She gave me those puppy dog eyes and it made me focus on her forehead instead so I wouldn't be guilted so easily. It was rough having to leave her in the hospital alone all the time. I couldn't visit her in the day because that's when they ran tests and did treatments on her. At night I visited for mainly two hours, four if i'm not busy that day. At the moment I was taking as much time as I could to study and had to work my two part-time jobs to help pay the medical bills. It was summer vacation but I couldn't afford to lack on any kind of work: school or business. I had already finished my freshman year at the local high school. At the end of the school year I took many exams to enter some better schools for a start on life. If I managed to aim high and get a great job then I could pay for better medical attention for Yui. Not that this hospital was bad or that we are rock poor, but I wanted Yui to get better faster and I wanted to help my grandparents as well.

One of the schools I had took an exam for was for the Ouran Academy. I planned to study medicine so I could help cure people. Watching Yui suffer made me realize that. I could do something to help save lives, or do something as simple as a physical. Helping others made me feel happy, and as long as everyone around me was happy, I was.

Sadly, these weren't one of those times. When Yui cried, I cried. When she frowned, I frowned.

It sucks that people have to go through this type of experience. And it really sucked for the people who had to helplessly watch.

"I need some time to study. Also grandpa and grandma will get worried. Grandma's making some pork tonight. Maybe I could cut it up and bring it to you next time. It's your favorite right? Pork cutlets."

Yui nodded happily and gave me a small smile as I started to put my hoodie back on, pulling it over my head. She pulled the covers up to her chin and kept her eyes on me until I opened the door.

"And don't stay up too late watching those weird shows," I called behind my shoulder, "you'll become perverted that way!"

"At least i'm not into yaoi!," She huffed.

"Love you!," I grinned, having no clue what that was.

* * *

Luckily grandma had just finished cooking when I got home, so I didn't have to worry about them waiting up for me. What did worry me was the unusual color of rice, neon pink and red.

"I saw it on TV! They say it's the new trend!"

I stifled my laughs by shoving the rice into my mouth, mainly so I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

She watched way too many foreign programs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: I don't really know where this story came from, this is my first time writing a fan fiction though. I thought I could give it a shot! Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad. It's also challenging because i'm choosing to write from a boy's perspective. There are a lot of OC stories out there but mainly romance. I wanted to write about friendship and hardships and all. I'm just a deep person, I want to reflect it on Satomi.**

**Sorry if it's slow at first, I just like getting a lot of detail in and everything. But you know what Satomi's life is like now, it's pretty hard. I'll give more insight on his jobs next chapter and *gasp* his acceptance to Ouran! **

**I feel like you should actually know him before he ventures off with the Host Club, I don't like rushed stories. There's many things I can do with this story though, so give me a chance guys!**

**It'll mainly be Satomi's perspective, but sometimes i'll switch it up. If you did like this story, comment please! I'd love to hear what you think, simply opinions or ideas! If you didn't, then please don't flame. You don't even have to comment, I know i'm a rusty writer.**

**Well that's all. I'll be updating soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Nim.**


End file.
